This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aim I: To support the research efforts and activities of all LBRN project investigators by providing access to national, state and local high-performance computing, computational resources, expertise and support. The two sub-cores described above will work together to meet the goals of this specific aim. 1. Cyberinfrastructure and Computational Services Sub-Core 2. Classical Statistical and Data Mining Consulting Sub-Core Specific Aim II: To provide training and educational support for Bioinformatics, Computational Biology and Biostatistics.